goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Steve Boswell
Steve Boswell is a character from The Haunted Mask and The Haunted Mask II. History He is best friends with Chuck and do practically everything together. They both like to play soccer, and play tricks on Carly Beth Caldwell. Both Steve and Chuck got the fright of their lives when Carly Beth, wearing the evil Haunted Mask, pretended to be a mad man with an ugly face who cut off Carly Beth's head and placed it on a stick (the head was just a bust statue her mother made). If that did not scare them enough, the bust came alive, pleading for help. The boys ran off screaming, and they soon found out about the story of the evil mask from Carly Beth and Sabrina. Chuck and Steve stopped pulling pranks on Carly Beth, but sometimes can't help themselves to scare her once in a while. The Haunted Mask II He wanted to be scary for Halloween just like Carly Beth was when she wore the evil Haunted Mask. Unaware of the Unloved faces' true nature, he and Chuck go to the store where the evil mask was created and Steve stole an old man mask with spiders in its hair and he loved every moment of wearing it: scaring people and causing pranks. That's when he noticed something odd. He became weak, his voice became hoarse, he became in need of a cane and to his horror, and real spiders were coming out of his hair! To make matters worse, he couldn't take off the mask! Limping on his cane, he begged people to take off the mask, but no matter what, people ran away from him because of his looks. Finally, he convinced two boys to help him, but no matter what they did, they couldn't take it off. They couldn't because it wasn't a mask; it was his face! Confused, afraid and weak, he saw that his hands became wrinkled. He was turning into an old man! Now terrified, he began to cry, unaware that a figure wearing a cloak was behind him. He begged for help, only to realize that the figure had the face of the mask Carly Beth wore. It was the Haunted Mask! It told him that it was the one making Steve what he is and that it may help him if he did it a favor: bring it the bust of Carly Beth that the girl used to remove the evil mask from her face. Steve did so, but was hesitant to destroy it. But he did after the mask threatened to make his condition worse. When Carly Beth, Steve and Sabrina came looking for him, the mask ordered Steve to hold Carly Beth in place while it prepares to possess her again. At the last minute, he threw himself in front of the evil mask and at the stroke of midnight, the evil mask was defeated and Steve finally removed the old man mask. The shopkeeper, (who was trapped within the evil mask) explained to the children that he was freed after Steve defended Carly Beth and stopped the evil mask. When the children returned to Steve's house, Steve decided that he was finally too old for trick-or-treating to his mother, but she was fine with that. When Steve's mother went back into the kitchen, Steve and Carly Beth took the old man and evil masks and threw them into the fireplace, burning them. At that moment, Steve's mother told the children that she was serving hot chocolate. While the children left for the chocolate, the evil mask reconstructed itself and hissed evilly. Sparky, Steve's dog, saw this and took the mask into the backyard, tore it to pieces and buried the remains of the mask deep in the dirt. However, that did not mean the mask was destroyed... Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Goosebumps